


Don't Want A Hit & Run

by psstbridgette



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Children, Connor Kenway - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon, Kisses, Multiple chapters, Original Character(s), assassins creed, connorkawaii, for connorkawaii, for fun, headcanons, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psstbridgette/pseuds/psstbridgette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few headcanons for ConnorKawaii because I thought they were cute. Original Character being used for headcanons. Children, heartbreak, violence,  and things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He was the Wolf and She was the Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConnorKawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ConnorKawaii).



> For Connorkawaii on le tumblr. Go check out that sexy little thing.

"For Christ's sake! He already knocked out my supplier!" 

He could hear the man's boisterious yelling all the way to the perch on the tree. Connor simply sniffed a bit, annoyance waving through him as he finally saw his target come into eyesight. The man paced through the room, yelling at his wife over problems that weren't her own but blamed her nonetheless. He just wanted an outlet, a coward in Connor's opinion. He couldn't suck up his pride to admit a mistake and that made Connor look down on him. The target's wife was trying hard to hold her tears but even Connor could see the woman's distress to this. She would probably be delighted of the man's death, finally rid of such a burden that was laid on her. Connor took a breath, the smoke escape from his lips to almost freeze on contact with the chill. Hearing hoofbeats approaching, he saw a rider coming up to the building wear a coat burning red strain along it's threads. A redcoat? Connor frowned at this discovery, he was sure that his target was neutral. He then tilted his head at the figure that quickly hopped off the horse before entering the house without a knock. Slowly standing on the branch, he saw the redcoat come barging into the room. 

What was this? The hell is going on?

He then saw the wife go quickly out of the room and closing the door behind her to leave the redcoat and the target alone. Connor slowly slipped forward, crouching down to get a better view. His eyes widen slightly, a slender face and long brown hair was on the redcoat's face. This wasn't a regular soldier, no. This was a woman and that bothered him a bit for some reason. He never seen a female redcoat before, slightly confused as the woman talked calmly to his target as though she did not barge in. His target began yelling at her but her face didn't change, just kept complete eye contact till the target did something absolutely idiotic. 

The man went to slap the woman.

The woman grabbed his wrist then brought her other elbow hard on his arm where the man screamed at his broken arm. She then moved to knee the man in the gun then flipped him on to his back on the ground. Connor snarled as he quickly jumped in through the window, surprising the other attacker. Connor went to grab her arm, pinning it behind her back to send her hard into the wall. The power juggled some paintings off the wall that the woman groaned. "Get off me!" She snapped at him as her let went back to wrap around his. "Who are you!?" Connor growled into her ear but the woman quickly head butted him off. She turned around to punch him hard, her leather creating an extra through his jaw. The woman quickly pulled out a pistol to shoot the now escaping target, sending it right through his jugular. 

_Shit!_

He pulled out his tomahawk, the woman glaring at him as iron came sliding out from her sleeve. "I would rethink your next move.." She growled, hazel hues narrowing down to the challenge. "What is your name?" Connor asked, eyes focusing on the woman before him. Dressed to a higher ranking than a mere soldier.. officer? But how? White breeches not speckled with blood from her shot earlier. Her black leather boots shined even in this light and a blood red coat that he wondered if that was really her affiliation or was it a disguise. "I said tell me your name!" He repeated but the woman just smirked devilishly. "I'll let you know when you're dead." She finally responded before springing into action. 

Letting his blade clash with hers, he grabbed her belt to pull her forward that she gasped till she kneed up..

right in his groin.

"Son of.. " He groaned where she then kicked him hard in the face before running out the broken window that he had come in through earlier. Grabbing his dart, he quickly shot it at her only to grab her hat. 

"HEY!" He heard from out the window where he was able to compose himself to jump out the window. The woman went to get out the way till the fell on her that she yelped. She punched up at him and he managed to dodge that from her. He gripped her wrists and slammed them down on the ground, digging his knees into her legs. Her last resort was spitting in his face that he growled in his annoyance before looking down at the woman underneath of him. They didn't say anything yet, chests heaving up and down till the woman turned to bite his arm. 

This fighting went on for another half an hour till finally he had her once more now with arms above her head and all weight on top of her. He didn't care how bad this seemed, how he usually would've been flustered and terrified. They panted, the air from their lungs intermingling with each other as sweat ran over their bodies. "Ar.. Ariadne.." The woman managed out, looking at Connor. 

"What?"

"I'm Ariadne Merlot."


	2. Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gives him 4 kisses and one time he kisses her. 
> 
> Forgive how shit this is.
> 
> I began writing this when I was having a good day then the day got worse and worse and now I'm submitting without giving a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons~  
> AQUILAOFARKHAM:Headcanon: Connor's LI likes to kiss his freckles and he gets super shy about it (◡‿◡✿)  
> Anon: Connor's LI kisses him whenever he looks sad. Occasionally she'll kiss him on the cheek in public and he blushes and pulls his hood up so people can't see.
> 
>  
> 
> We'll run where light won't chase us  
> Hide, love will save us.  
> I will never let you go  
> -Spectrum by Zedd

**1\. A kiss for saying thank you.**

They began what he would call, 'a partnership.' She knew of the Brotherhood but didn't take that path as her father didn't force it upon her. She had told Connor that the reason she picked up up fighting was for self defense and that she found out on her own. Connor felt like she half-assed this story but didn't press for more details. It wasn't his place to get into her business and she seemed to enjoy that space between them. Though as their little partnership continued, he noticed that her little lie for 'self defense' was nothing but a lie. He liked to watch her when they they fought together, a grace through every vicious attack she weld. She was quick and precise, a deadly combination that he respected. She was better than some men that he knew, making Connor even more interested. If she really learned all of this for self defense, then what exactly happened to make her put up arms.

After an 'appointment' to an overpowered shipmaster, the two walked calmly through the streets of Boston. The day was almost over, the sun starting to descend into the ocean for a night's rest. Connor looked over to Ariadne beside him, the woman taking a bite of an apple she picked up earlier from a merchant. "It's been a whole day already?" She asked, starting up conversation with him. Connor nodded, walking around a crate of chickens. "Seems so. Better head back before it gets too dark." 

Ariadne stopped in her tracks, Connor turning around to look at her to see what caught her attention. Her black hat created a shadow over her face, hiding away some of the.. did he dare admit.. beauty about her. "Where do you think an Inn is around here?" She asked, looking at him again where Connor looked around to get his bearings. "I know there is one about a few streets north. Why?" He asked, the woman walking along with him again. She shrugged, taking another bite of an apple. 

"Do you not have anywhere else to go?" He then pressed, feeling his muscles slightly tense at the thought of her being alone in such a big city. He knew of the critins around here and what happens behind locked doors. He didn't wish to make his uneasiness show. He especially knew the woman didn't like the thought of someone thinking ill of her just because she was a woman. So, he would try and slowly get his information this time.

Ariadne walked towards a dog that laid under a merchant table, it's head popping up from it's resting position to acknowledge the stranger. Ariadne handed over what was left of her apple, the dog hesitantly taking it before munching on it. She clapped her hands together before continuing their walk. "I do not. I just get a room in whatever city I'm stationed. Not many people like the idea of a single woman being able to roam free around here unless you have a hole in your ear with your owner's name on it." 

Connor frowned a bit and put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop and finally look at him fully. "I have a place of land and you can roam free all you want there. It's safer." He told her firmly, the woman studying his face. 

She noticed that he had some small freckles on his face, most likely from all the sun that he puts himself in. She felt his strong grip on her, taking in the thought that he was scared for her safety where she tried to reassure him. "Connor, I'm fine. You sound like you're putting me out to pasture."

"Live with me." He blurted out.

Her eyes widen a bit, not sure what to say about such a comment.

Connor tried to salvage this, "I have extra rooms. I live in a huge house and you can have whatever room you prefer. Just..."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss one of those freckles on his face, the man letting go of her and tensing like a deer that was just spotted. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you."

Connor felt his cheeks burn that he moved his hood onto the top of his head, "Not a problem.."

**2\. A kiss for comfort.**

It was just a run for some supplies in town. Nothing big but Ariadne tagged along anyway. She liked to explore and get out just as much as he did but he never minded her company. He actually enjoyed it with her own outlook on life. They walked along with each other, small chat passing between them about the current bowls tournament that was happening at the Inn that everyone seemed to be so excited about. "You're just upset that you aren't good at it." Connor teased her lightly, making the woman smile.  
"Are you actually giving me fuss?"  
"You are funny when you lose."

She bumped his arm playfully and was going on about how she'll practice just to beat him but he found himself slowly hearing her words drift off as his eyes looked over to a familiar cemetery. His striding faltered, slowing down slightly that it was unnoticeable. But not to her. No, of course she would see his mind drift. She was too observant and he cursed himself for letting her see.   
"Connor?"  
She put a hand on his arm to try and stop him but he force his arm from her that it startled her slightly. She stopped her walking to look at the cemetery before piecing it together. She jogged after him and stayed quiet by his side for a couple of moments, her eyes falling on his downcast eyes, his gripped fists, and deep frown. She tugged on his arm for him to stop and look at her. She tried to give him a small smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek and wrapping her arms around him. He froze for a moment till he heard her soft whisper. "It's okay.." 

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and kept her body against his. It might never be okay but he felt better, not as haunted.

**3\. A kiss for fun**

"Seriously?"

Ariadne frowned as she looked at the hay target before her. Ariadne didn't do much archery, her hands more used to the metal sting of a rifle or sword. Connor smirked as he shot another area into the bullseye. Ariadne grumbled as she shot one only to hit the hay. She groaned and tried to realign herself till she heard a laugh. Turning to glare at Connor to shut his mouth, he quieted only to smirk at her problem. 

Ariadne walked over to him, crossing her arms. "Fine, let's bet then. I bet I can beat you." She told him with a nod. 

"Is that so?"

"It is so. If I win, I get a kiss."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Don't be upset when I beat you."

Taking his bow and doing an easy shot to try and be fair for her. It hit the bullseye and stood limply in the hay. Ariadne pulled back on the bow, arms taunt and straight that the arrow flew off only to smack his out and embed into the bullseye.

Connor stared at it for a moment then back at her. "That was --"

She kissed his cheek and patted his chest. "I win. Now you get to make dinner tonight."

Connor tried to get over his flustered self, telling his heart rate to go down as he walked behind her a bit. He didn't want her to see his blush.  
4\. **A kiss for drinks**

"Ariadne, you shouldn't drink that much.." Connor commented as she watched the woman drink down more ale. She simply moved away from the grasping hand that went to grab her bottle. "I can drink as much as I feel! I can hold my own!" She snapped at him, only out from her downed state that made Connor a bit annoyed. He went to take it again only for her to grab his hand. "Come now, Connor. Shouldn't you be drinking and having a good time? Everyone is having a drink. Look! Mariam is drinking and no one is saying anything bad about that." She told him, not letting go of his hand. Connor was too determined to get that bottle than anything else. 

Connor sighed and went to pull his hand away. "You never drink this much, Ari. Come on, you'll regret this tomorrow."

The woman growled a bit in her annoyance with the man before standing up and slamming the bottle on the hard surface. "You can't tell me what to do, Connor..you know that. Let me be able to drown myself when I feel the need. I'm a woman, not a little girl you need to watch over." She hissed and she tried to puff out her chest to match up to him which only made Connor narrow his eyes down at the woman. 

Ari looked up at him, just glaring him till she grabbed hold of his collar to pull his lips on to her. Connor stood there, trying to see what was going on till a tongue slithered it's way into his mouth. He felt foreign to the feeling till finally he let their tongue fight around that he grabbed her. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, he pulled the assassin to his chest. He heard the small moan from her lips, the small want of him. This was just lust and nothing else. 

He picked her up, making the woman wrap her legs around his waist. She tore at his mouth, the man holding her hips which moved against his body. 

Till he made it through the house and into her bedroom.

Throwing her on her bed, he watched her breathe a bit till finally turning to leave her.

"Connor.. wait.."

But he just closed the door behind him, trying to calm himself down as his body craved to explore what laid underneath that jacket of hers.

**5\. A Kiss for truth.**

They didn't really talk much after that night. Ariadne was pretty good about staying hidden when she wanted to. Connor was a bit relieved as he needed a day or two to get over what happened a few nights ago. His house mate finally revealed herself when he was making some soup. Ariadne looked in on him, watching him slightly before walking in. "Do you need help with that?" She asked softly, looking at the pot. Connor felt his hands yearning to hold her again but he held him. "No, I believe I got it." 

Silence moved through them again. Ariadne awkwardly shifting on her feet beside him before finally speaking, "I'm sorry for what happened. You're right, I regret drinking that much." She told him as she tried to keep his voice strong and leveled. "I wasn't having a good day and .. I'm sorry." She told him, looking over at him that he finally gain courage enough to look at her. "Why were you upset?" He asked, the woman looking away for a moment as she tried to calm herself from his gaze. "That day.. well.. My mother died."

Connor knew the feeling, knew how the pains make the day feel unbearable. He sometimes had nightmares that came and went to remind him of why he was sent off and how it affected him throughout the year. "How did she --"

"Connor, let's not talk about it."

"What broke you, Ariadne?"

The woman fell silent, looking away for a moment before slowly sitting on top of the table. "My mother was Mohawk and my father was French.." She began that Connor was surprised she was going to talk.

"My mother and I grew up on the new land, not many people enjoyed the idea of 'savages' being with a civilized man. Some people were still mad about the French and Indian War and one day.. these men came bursting through the house.. they began to beat me and my mother." She spoke, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered. "I watched my mother get raped right in from me and I saw her die.. they went to get me but they thought I already died so they let me go.." She spoke, looking at Connor. "I know who your father was.. I know what happened. I guess I just didn't feel like explaining my story.." She then saw him come over that he ran a hand over her shoulder. "I crawled to the nearest horse and tried to warn my father.. he was being attacked and I did the first thing to come to mind. I grabbed a discarded rifle and shot it through one attack that killed him. My father took out the others and taught me the way of the assassins." She told him and saw his arm wrap around her slowly, stepping in front of her now.

"Connor?"

He brought his lips to hers, pressing his lips to his firmly. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, enjoying each other's lips before Connor broke it. "It's okay.." He whispered that she smiled to him before resting her head on his chest.


End file.
